Stone with two meanings
by Stardurin1217
Summary: Kili made a promise which he kept. But there was two meaning to that stone which he will never be able to forget. Please read and review


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

* * *

><p>The battle was won. Everyone in the company of Thorin survived, yet some would never be the same again.<p>

Thorin had watched in shock as the joy and life slowly drained from the body of his youngest nephew. Kili was afraid and scared, but alive; Thorin had known this but didn't know how to respond to his nephew's emptiness.

Thorin told Balin to hurry and write a letter, it was time to bring his sister home.

* * *

><p>Dis received the letter with panic, she wanted to open it but at the same time she didn't. With shaking hands she opened it.<p>

Dear Dis

The battle is over. We won. Fili is almost as strong as the day he left and Kili…well Kili needs you. He needs his mother. I do not know what has broken him so badly but I hope you can get to the bottom of this when you get here.

Thorin

Dis sat back in her chair and sighed. Oh how she missed her boys.

* * *

><p>Six weeks later Thorin received news of his sister's arrival. Kili had gotten worse and was hardly speaking to anyone. Thorin decided to send the boys ahead; maybe it would be good for Kili if he were to see his Mother first. So with that, he sent Fili and Kili to meet Dis. Thorin thought the idea was good at first.<p>

But he was so wrong.

When Fili and Kili reached the meeting place all they found was death. Everything was ablaze and the corpses of dwarves lay on the bloody ground. Realization overcame Fili and he started screaming for his mother. Kili was frozen where he stood.

No… he thought. This is a dream…this cannot be real. But it was. Fili gasped in horror when he lifted the cover off the wagon let Kili know that his mother had been found.

Slowly he walked over to where his lifeless mother was. Fili fell to his knees screaming. But Kili could not scream, not a sound left his body he felt truly dead inside.

* * *

><p>Together they made their way back to the mountain. Kili rode with his brother and they used the extra pony to carry their Mother. They had only been on the move for about an hour when Fili broke the silence. "Kili I know this is hard but we need each other."<p>

Kili didn't reply and Fili sighed as he turned in his saddle and struggled to see his brothers face. Fili tried again. "Do you remember the time when Mother was so mad at Uncle she locked him out of the house? Or the time she made all those pies for the picnic and we ate them while she was at the market? Do you remember? Because we need to brother we need to remember "

Fili decided his brother wouldn't reply so he almost didn't hear it when Kili spoke in the smallest voice he had ever heard. "I remember".

Fili sighed as he felt Kili rest his head on his brother's shoulder.

* * *

><p>When they reached the mountain Thorin came out to greet them. In confusion his eyes landed on Fili and Kili ridding the same pony.<p>

"Who is that...?" He questioned in fear as his eyes landed on the spare pony. Fili and Kili refused to meet his eyes.

Slowly he moved the covering and almost fell back in shock when he saw his baby sisters face sisters face "no this cannot be…" he whispered.

Fili was the first to speak. "Uncle I'm sorry... we found the camp in flames…it looked like an orc raid"

Thorin pulled Fili into his arms and hugged him "I'm so sorry Fili... Your mother loved you so much"

Thorin looked over at Kili who had not even got off the pony. Thorin reached out to help his nephew down. "Come on Kili let's get…get your mother inside and out of the cold shall we?" Thorin stuttered.

Kili looked at him like a lost child. Thorin felt his heart break to see his youngest nephew this way.

* * *

><p>The next day she was laid to rest. Fili shed tears for his mother. Thorin stayed strong for it was hard for him to show weakness. Kili just stood there holding something in his hand.<p>

* * *

><p>That night Kili laid in his bed looking at the ruin stone his mother had given him. She gave it to him so he would keep his promise and return to her. "HOW COULD YOU" he screamed to himself.<p>

The screaming didn't stop there as he went on "Tauriel was supposed to come back but she didn't" he screamed "I promised I would come back to you! I PROMISED" he went to fall on the floor but strong arms caught him.

Thorin had heard the screams of his nephew and when he reached his chambers he was screaming to his long dead mother. He watched as Kili began to fall and rushed forward to catch him. Thorin held him there for some time rocking him back and forth. It wasn't long before Thorin realized that he was crying too.

"Kili your mother made me promise before we left on this journey that I would watch out for you my boy. That promise has not changed and I will always be here" said Thorin.

"They left me! They both left me "cried Kili. Thorin knew who he was speaking of, the elf maiden from Mirkwood.

"Kili… Love is a funny thing…it can happen so fast but can be taken away much quicker" Thorin said, gently running his hands through Kili's hair. "He just took her…I tried…I really did but I couldn't reach her in time "Kili cried.

"She knew you loved her" Thorin replied.

Slowly Kili opened his hands to look at the ruin stone. "I gave this to her and when I found her…She was holding it "said Kili.

They didn't say anything for a while. Thorin thought Kili must have fallen asleep but then Kili said one more thing. "Uncle…do you think mother is with father? Do you think she will tell him about me?" asked Kili.

Thorin smiled and said "oh my boy your mother is going to have so much to tell your father" Kili stayed there until he fell asleep. Silently Thorin laid him on his bed.

"Dis…sister I miss you. Your boys miss you. That boy of yours fell in love with an elf… guess she was alright" Thorin smiled as he thought of the way his nephew looked at the she-elf. "Oh and Dis I have not forgotten my promise".

Thorin stayed there for some time as he watched over his sleeping nephew. He heard a noise and looked over to see Fili enter the room.

"How is he" asked Fili. "He will heal…in time you both will" said Thorin.

* * *

><p>After that night Kili was slowly making improvements to which Thorin and Fili was thankful for.<p>

Kili could be found looking at the stars as he talked to his first love, holding the stone in his hand. Or down at his mother's tomb asleep with the stone to his heart.

That stone had two very important meanings.

The end

* * *

><p>Just something I came up with. Please read and review. Also I would like to thank MerlinOfTheShire for all of her help with my stories :) I couldn't do it without her.<p> 


End file.
